Sorreltail
Sorreltail is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with amber eyes. History In the Original Series Rising Storm :Sorrelkit, along with her siblings Rainkit and Sootkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. Willowpelt loves her kits, but she also wants to get back to warrior duties quickly. It is mentioned by Sandstorm that Willowpelt had two she-cats and a tom, though, this was changed to one she-cat and two toms. A Dangerous Path :Sorrelkit and her littermates are not mentioned much in this book. It was said Willowpelt was pushing them into the nursery when the hawk was approaching. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Sorrelkit's name is first mentioned. She follows Darkstripe out of the camp, and eavesdrops on him while he talks to Blackfoot of ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory. When Darkstripe finds out that she overheard them, he becomes angry, but doesn't show it. Instead, he gives her deathberries as a 'special treat' in an attempt to kill her to keep her quiet. Graystripe sees this and attacks Darkstripe. Fast action from Cinderpelt saves Sorrelkit from near death; she fed Sorrelkit yarrow to make her vomit up the berries. When she regains consciousness she tells Firestar the whole story, and Darkstripe is exiled, where he goes straight to Tigerstar. Brackenfur is noted to blame himself for not watching Darkstripe, which he was ordered to do by Firestar. :Later in the book, before the battle with BloodClan, Sandstorm teaches Sorrelkit and her brothers, Rainkit and Sootkit some fighting techniques in case the camp gets attacked. After the training, she and her brothers fight over which one should be Sandstorm's apprentice when they turn six moons old, but Firestar decides it will be Sorrelkit. During the battle with BloodClan her father, Whitestorm, dies. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Sorrelkit is now Sorrelpaw, and is Sandstorm's first apprentice. When her mother, Willowpelt, dies from a badger attack, Sorrelpaw is depressed. She starts acting more like a kit rather than an apprentice. She gets taken care of by Ferncloud until she has fully recovered. When Sandstorm leaves with Firestar, Dustpelt becomes her temperary mentor. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brambleclaw reveals that Sorrelpaw was hit by a Twoleg monster. It was only a glancing blow to her shoulder, but it was enough to keep her in Cinderpelt's den for three moons. During her absence from training, her brothers Rainpaw and Sootpaw become warriors, their warrior names being Rainwhisker and Sootfur. Sorrelpaw becomes a warrior early in this book, being named Sorreltail. She is good friends with Leafpaw because of being in her den so long, and helps her when she can. She later accompanies Leafpaw when she collects celandine near the RiverClan border. Moonrise :Sorreltail accompanies her close friend Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, on a secret mission to WindClan. They get caught by Mudclaw and are chased onto RiverClan territory. They are found by Mothwing, Leafpaw's friend, and are sent home. Later, she again accompanies Leafpaw, but this time to go to RiverClan. Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the boundary, and is caught by Hawkfrost, and is going to be taken to their camp. Hawkfrost was mumbling something about taking over ThunderClan territory, but Mothwing convinces him that they should take little at a time, and he lets Sorreltail go. Mothwing explains to the two ThunderClan cats that it was a trick to make Hawkfrost let her go, and they go home, although Sorreltail wasn't thoroughly convinced at first. Sorreltail goes on yet another expedition with Leafpaw, this time looking for the missing cats Cloudtail and Brightheart. This leads Leafpaw to get captured by the Twolegs. Sorreltail also explains to Leafpaw how she was almost killed by deathberries as a kit, and this may be why Leafpaw tries never to use them, even much later in her life. Dawn :Sorreltail helps Squirrelpaw save Leafpaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets from the Twolegs. She wasn't very fond of the kittypet Cody, because she took most of Leafpaw's time. Later she is glad Cody went back to her Twolegs. Starlight :Sorreltail helps Leafpaw find the Moonpool. After Leafpaw visits the Moonpool, she asks Sorreltail if she saw anything. It is noted that Sorreltail and Brackenfur are in love. Twilight :In Twilight, Sorreltail becomes pregnant with Brackenfur's kits and gives birth to them in the middle of the battle against the badgers. Cinderpelt comes to help, but is killed when a badger breaks into the nursery. After Cinderpelt is killed, Leafpool helps Sorreltail with her kitting, and she gives birth to four healthy kits. It is bittersweet, however, for both Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Cinderpelt was Brackenfur's sister, and Sootfur was Sorreltail's brother. He had gotten his two hind legs broken, and was later killed by a badger as he tried to climb Leafpool's secret exit to the cliff. Sunset :Early in the book Sunset, Rainwhisker was the one who delivered the news of Sootfur's death to Sorreltail. She is very saddened by the news, wailing in grief, but Brackenfur comforts her. It is also known that Sorreltail's kits are Poppykit, Honeykit, Molekit, and Cinderkit, who was named after Cinderpelt and is actually a re-incarnation of her, though no cat knows this, except for Leafpool, who is told by Spottedleaf at the end of the book. In the Power of Three The Sight :Sorreltail's daughter, Poppypaw, almost dies from sickness. Jaypaw enters her dreams and convinces her to stay away from StarClan, and Sorreltail is very grateful. It is revealed that between Sunset and The Sight, her son Molepaw dies of a cough that did not respond to Leafpool's herbs and her brother Rainwhisker is killed by a tree branch during a storm. Sorreltail is now the only surviving member of her litter, as both her brothers are now dead. Dark River :Sorreltail becomes worried when her daughter, Cinderpaw, is in Leafpool's den because she broke her leg falling out of a tree. Outcast :Sorreltail becomes a temporary mentor to Foxpaw when Squirrelflight, Foxpaw's mentor, goes on the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help the Tribe fight against the intruders who are stealing their prey. ''Eclipse :Sorreltail goes hunting with Graystripe and Mousewhisker, and laughs when Mousewhisker makes a remark about how the older warriors hog all the best nests, saying that Dustpelt and Thornclaw would be glad to hear that. Later, Jaypaw finds her and Honeyfern losing a fight with two RiverClan warriors that came to help WindClan. Jaypaw helps them, but Sorreltail twists her paw. Jaypaw leads her back to camp, although she wants to stay and fight. Long Shadows :On a hunting patrol, Sorreltail gets angry when Lionblaze scares some prey she was stalking. He apologizes to her, but the need for prey makes Sorreltail unwilling to forgive him. She tells Lionblaze, "Sorry fills no bellies," though Lionblaze didn't think it was a very big deal. Sunrise :She is chosen to go on a patrol to Windclan to ask if Onestar and his Warriors saw Ashfur's murderer. Sorreltail's daughter, Honeyfern, dies of snake bite, taking the blow for Briarkit when a snake was found in camp. When Leafpool stares at one of Sorreltail's other daughters, Cinderheart, as if Cinderpelt would help her, Sorreltail demands why she isn't doing anything. She grieves when Honeyfern dies and whispers to Brackenfur she couldn't stand to lose another kit after Molepaw died. After her vigil Sorreltail tells Hollyleaf that Honeyfern cared for them, and worried about them when Squirrelflight couldn't give them milk. After she talks to Hollyleaf she tells her that she was going to sleep and see if Honeyfern will walk in her dreams. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :After Poppyfrost, Sorreltail's daughter, gives birth to Berrynose's kits, Sorreltail now has grandkits along with her mate, Brackenfur. The kits are not yet named or described, but one is a tom while the other is a she-cat. Character Pixels File:Sorreltail_queen_.png|Queen File:Sorreltail.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members '''Mate:' :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, page 25: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Son: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brother: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Three Unidentified Kits of Mistyfoot's:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 56 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Nieces: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephews: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumbleflight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandsons: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughters: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character